


Consequences

by BonesAndScales



Series: Lay my heart down [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Will Graham, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Omorashi, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Watersports, hannibal is a gigantic brat we been knew, manipulation gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales
Summary: As the pressure on his bladder slowly increased, and they still hadn’t passed a single gas station since they left the house, and as Hannibal kept sending subtle glances his way, realisation struck Will.Hannibal tries to play Will and pays the consequences.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Lay my heart down [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930498
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108
Collections: Sub Hannibal Week 2020





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't planned for the Sub Hanni week, but yesterday Nico threw a very very juicy prompt on the server and I just had to write for it. Didn't have time to beta, hopefully it's coherent.
> 
> Enjoy!

As the pressure on his bladder slowly increased, and they still hadn’t passed a single gas station since they left the house, and as Hannibal kept sending subtle glances his way, realisation struck Will. His eyes flickered from the passing scenery outside to Hannibal’s reflection on the glass.

“You chose that road on purpose,” he said.

There was an imperceptible twitching in Hannibal’s right eyebrow, a dead giveaway. “Yes.”

“And you were so adamant I get well fed and hydrated before we leave on purpose.”

“Yes.”

Will sighed, eyes sliding closed, feeling so incredibly tired at once. “What am I going to do with you, Hannibal...” he said, more to himself than to Hannibal. He looked away from the window and directly at him, who determinedly kept his eyes on the road. “Pull over.”

“We’re still—”

“I said. Pull. Over.”

Hannibal pulled out of traffic and stopped on the side of the road, killing the engine. His hands remained on the steering wheel, a physical anchor to brace himself on.

“Tell me what you have done and why you’ve done it,” Will said, ignoring the growing pressure on his bladder and settling in for the conversation.

“I made sure you stayed hydrated and chose the only path that didn’t have any rest stop, but still enough traffic that we wouldn’t be alone on the road, and thus giving you no way to relieve yourself in private.”

There was no trace of shame or regret in his voice.

“Is that the kind of attitude a good boy would have, Hannibal?”

“No.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“I was curious. I wanted to see what would happen.”

“Is this what you were expecting?”

“No.”

“You thought I wouldn’t say anything and that I would eventually piss myself. You wanted me to see me lose control and humiliate myself.”

“It was the most likely possibility.”

Will sighed deeply. “Have I been neglecting you lately, Hannibal? Did I do anything to upset you?”

“No.”

He was only playing then. Well, he played, now he would pay.

“Get out, come on my side,” Will said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

He did not linger to see if Hannibal obeyed, knowing he would, and got out of the car, shutting the door behind him with a decisive _thump_ that made Hannibal flinch. Hannibal came to his side of the car, head held high but body stiff as a rod.

“On your knees,” came Will's command, without even a look at Hannibal as he worked his belt free.

Hannibal glanced at the traffic behind them. It wasn't heavy in any way but dense enough that there was no time when they were completely alone. “There are cars passing by,” he protested, though his voice sounded weak even to his own ears.

“Hannibal, don’t make me repeat myself,” Will said curtly.

With one last anxious glance at the road, Hannibal obeyed and went to his knees on the hard, filthy asphalt. Will unzipped his pants and took his cock out.

“If you spit it out,” Will said slowly, his voice dipping low in a way he knew elicited shivers from Hannibal, “if you let a single drop slip away, the next week is going to be hell for you, do you hear me?”

“Yes.”

Will held his cock in one hand, Hannibal’s slack jaws in the other, and without further ado, relaxed and pissed inside his mouth. Hannibal’s brows pinched in distaste, eyes closing as the acrid smell of urine filled his senses. To his credit he caught every last drop, swallowing all of Will’s release with relative ease. And it was quite a release as well; he had made Will drink what felt like half a gallon of wine and water during lunch.

When finally the last drops fell on his tongue, and Will pulled himself back in his pants, Hannibal rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth, lowering his head in a vain attempt at hiding his face contorting in a grimace.

“May I have a bottle of water, please?” he asked, sounding remarkably calm.

“Do you think you deserve it?”

“...No.”

“You have your answer then. Get back in.”

They got back on the road, Hannibal keeping his lips tightly shut and breathing shallowly to try and limit the taste and smell of urine to his mouth. After a while, Will noticed Hannibal shifting ever so slightly in his seat. The movements were discreet but very telling coming from him.

“And now you need to go as well,” Will said. “Too bad there’s no gas station until we arrive.”

“Please, may I—”

“No.”

“I can’t drive while—”

“You brought this upon yourself, you shall face the consequences.”

“Will, please—”

“I said _no_ , Hannibal.”

Hannibal snarled, and slowed down, pulling over once more. Will was ready to berate him for outright disobeying him but Hannibal remained in the car. He pushed his head back against his seat, eyes closed as though to keep his mind away from the entire situation. In vain. A moment later, he released his own load, a soft, wounded noise wrenched out of his lungs as he did. His grip was so tight his knuckles turned white around the steering wheel. A dark stain spread over his thighs, pressed tight together, as the smell of piss filled the car. A small pool formed in the dip between thighs and crotch before trickling down as well, drenching his seat.

When he finished, a quivering sigh escaped him, and relief washed over his face for a moment before he let out another groan, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the back of his hand on the wheel.

“See? That’s what you get, trying to play me,” Will said calmly, “You haven’t learned your lesson even after all these years. Whenever you try to hurt me, you only hurt yourself in the end.”

“I’m sorry,” Hannibal said, his voice small and hoarse, shy off a sob.

“Sorry who?”

“I’m sorry, daddy.”

Will reached out and ran a hand down the back of his head, squeezing his nape briefly. “Let’s go home, I’ll call Alana and say you weren’t feeling well so we couldn’t make it.”

“Thank you, daddy.”

“Don't think you're off the hook. When we’re getting back, I’m going to thoroughly take care of you. It’s been a while since I last disciplined you, I should have known that you’d start poking at boundaries again once I give you too long a leash.”

“I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“You don’t mean any of these words. I suggest you keep quiet until we arrive home, knowing your tongue, you’ll only worsen your case.”

Hannibal nodded. He straightened back up, breathing deeply to recenter himself. He blinked a few times, eyes glassy though no tear came rolling down.

“I’m revoking your bathroom privileges for a week,” Will added, taking his hand back. “You disobey me or try anything during that time, it will be a month, understood?”

“Yes, daddy,” Hannibal said softly, getting the car back onto the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are my kachings :3


End file.
